Life After You
by bittersweetxsymphony
Summary: The first of many one shots with the Montgomery-Sloan clan. This one has Mark, Addison, Ella, and unborn Z.


**Author's Note: As I stated in my newly updated author's profile page a few moments ago, I own Ella and Z. I own the storyline, but I do not own Addison, and Mark whatsoever. If I did, they would be in LA, married, and have two kids by now. And it would be "The Mark and Addison Show". That being said, this is a one-shot. Enjoy the first of many one-shots, surrounding the Montgomery-Sloan clan. Yes, this particular one-shot deals with Mark's death. Addison and Mark dated earlier on PP, and then, broke up, and as you can see in one of the flashbacks, they had sex, and they WERE going to get back together, and Mark was going to move to LA to be with Ella and Addison, but there was the plane crash, and he died, and Lexie died, and blah blah blah. The end. **

_"Your majesty, I could only find this light shade of pink, and a lovely lavender. Which would you rather have?" A woman questioned to the queen, as she stood there, holding two shades of fabric. _

_The queen turns to face the woman and frowns, not looking at all pleased with the choices that she had been given. "I hope you realize that I requested a raspberry color, and none of those that you are showing me now." She says in a displeased manner, watching the woman squirm under her glare._

_"But my lady, those are the only two we - "She began, only to be interrupted by the queen._

_"The only two you have? Do you think I am stupid enough to believe that there are only two colors in the entire kingdom, in the purples and pinks? Do you?" She asked her lady in waiting, as she began to raise her voice even more before she lunged at the lady in waiting, in a very un-queenly manner. _

_The lady in waiting began to yell, and all of a sudden, it all disappeared, only to have a beautiful tall redhead laying on the floor, with a three year old on top of her, kicking her in the stomach, and hitting her. The redhead grabs the three year old's hands to fight her off as best as she can without hurting her, before she sits up, and sets the three year old blonde haired child next to her, before crossing her legs in an indian style, staring into the three year old's eyes, looking unamused._

"Elliebee, if you keep lunging at me like that as though I were trying to hurt you, I'm not playing this game anymore with you." The child's mother informed her daughter with a serious look on her face, to let her daughter know that by no means, was she kidding. She was honest, and telling the truth. She would not be kicked or hit by her daughter.

"But Mama, you gives the wrong colors! I wanted the new dress!" The small blonde haired child whined as she raises her left leg up into the air before bringing it back onto the ground, stomping the ground as hard as she could.

"Elliebee, the new dress is in the laundry. You spilled chocolate milk all over it last night, remember?" Her mother questions as she stands up, holding up two other dresses. "Now you either get the pink dress, or the lavender dress." She says, holding up two dresses, but her daughter shakes her head, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No. Horrendous!" She yelled out, stomping her bare foot onto the ground yet again, and the redhead sighs. She wonders where her three year old daughter has learned the word "horrendous", but she won't question it.

"It's either one of those two dresses, or you can walk around naked all day. Your choice. Personally, I would choose one of those two." Addison says as she sets both of the dresses down and begins to make her way out of her daughter's bedroom, leaving the naked three year old where she was. She had only made it out the door, and was three steps away from the stairwell, when she hears an ear piercing shriek.

The shrieking gets louder and louder, until the redhead finally turns around, heading back in the direction of the loud noise, stepping into the room only to find the blonde three year old stomping both feet and in her hands, is the lavender dress, which she was about to cut with a pair of scissors.

"Ella, if you even think about cutting into that dress, you will be in serious, _serious _trouble. And I mean it, young lady." Addison threatened.

"_Daddy wouldn't like the lavender, he hates lavender!"_ She yells and shrieks, before she cuts into the dress, and Addison nearly looses her head. Thatdress that she had gotten at Dior had cost nearly three hundred dollars and by no means, would she have it destroyed. Except it was. It was as destroyed as a dress could get. Or, it was about to be, as the three year old continued to cut into it.

Addison stood there, numb, with so much anger within her, that she cannot even move. But taking a deep breath and setting aside her anger for a moment, she slowly heads over to her daughter and takes the scissors out of her hands, taking the damaged dress and sets it on the ground without her.

"What makes you say that, honey?" She asks, trying to keep her tone even, hoping that she could mask the anger well.

"Cause you wore that color once, and I heard Daddy say it was ugly." The three year old muttered, staring down at the floor.

Addison sighs. "You shouldn't listen to people's conversations. Daddy wasn't talking about the dress, he was talking about something work related." She tells her daughter, and watches as her daughter looks up into her eyes.

"Nuh uh. You's a lyin', Mama." The small child accuses, pointing her index finger at her mother, only to have her mother place her hand on top of that index finger and gently push it away to the side.

"I am not lying to you, Ella. He was talking about surgery, and why he mentioned lavender is not something I will discuss with you because it would be rude and impolite to talk about a patient to you. That is all I am saying. Now, wear the pink dress, or there will be consequences." Addison says to her daughter.

"What's con-qi-swences mean?" Ella questioned looking up at Addison, who had in that time, stood up, and was holding the dress and scissors in her hands. Addison sighs, trying to figure out a way to explain that word to her child. "Well. It means that if you don't do what I say, that you will be in trouble." Addison explains, knowing that her daughter knew what the word 'trouble' meant.

"Mama dress me?" Ella begged and with a sigh, the redhead set the damaged dress down, and picked up the pink Dior dress, putting an undershirt on her daughter before placing the dress on. Holding out the pair of underpants, she waits for Ella to step into them, before pulling them up her daughter's legs, and then putting on some tights to finish off the outfit. Standing back up, she carefully begins to brush her daughter's lovely blonde hair, kissing the top of her daughter's head when she's finished.

"All done, honey." Addison mutters before crouching down in front of her daughter, flashing a tiny smile at her. "Try not to get yourself dirty. We have to leave soon." She informs her daughter before she stands back up, and puts the brush away. As she is leaving the bathroom, the sound of her daughter's voice stops her, and she turns her head.

"Mama, Daddy doesn't like lavendar." Ella whispers softly, staring at her lovely black glitter shoes from Armani that her father had gotten her. Staring at the shoes, Addison had very well remembered the day that Mark had gotten them for their daughter.

_"Mark, what is that?" Addison asked as Mark stepped into the house with a present in his hands. Handing the present to the redhead, he takes off his leather jacket, hanging it up, before taking the present back._

_"It's a present." Mark tells her, stating the obvious, and Addison cannot help, but roll her eyes. "Yes, I know that, Mark. But why did you buy a present?" She asked, trying remain patient with him._

_Mark smirks at the redhead as he steps further into the house. "It's not for you." He only says, and finds his daughter in front of the TV, watching some show that he didn't recognize. "Hey, squirt." He said gently, and Ella turns her head. Seeing her father, she stands up and squeals, throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly, refusing to let go. "I got you something." He mutters into her ear, and she still doesn't let go. She hadn't seen him in a while, so to her, him being here is a treat._

_When she finally has let go, she rips the wrapping paper off of the box, before opening the box carefully, to find the black glitter shoes that she'd seen in a store once, when she'd gone shopping with him and Addison one day. "Yay, Daddy!" She'd shouted, throwing her arms around him, oblivious to the glares that the redhead was shooting at Mark. It was the "we'll talk about it later when she's not around" look, which Mark understood to be,"I'll kill you later when she isn't around."_

_And later on, when Ella wasn't around - much later at night, after Addison, Mark, and Ella'd had dinner, and Mark had given Ella her bath, before reading her a story and tucked her into bed, Addison was in the living room, facing Mark, arms crossed across her chest. And as she stood there glaring at him, the plastic surgeon sighed. "I'm her father; Addison. She wanted the shoes, so I got her the shoes to make her happy." was his explanation, and she had shaken her head. She had specifically told Mark not to get those shoes, but he had still done so. Mark never seemed to listen. There was just no use getting on his case about it so instead, the redhead settles for turning away from Mark, and began to pick up their daughter's toys._

_"What, you're not going to say anything?" Mark had questioned, and when Addison didn't respond, he'd walked over to her. "Addison, I know you. I know you want to yell at me, for getting the shoes, and yell at me for a million other different things I probably did wrong - like picked the wrong PJs, or washed her hair wrong, or anything else I did, so just do it now and get it over with." He'd said, but still, the redhead had continued picking up the toys, as if Mark hadn't said anything. "Red, come on." He'd begged, and when she'd stood up completely with toys in her arms, he'd placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Yell at me, or something." _

_"I see no reason to." She'd said calmly, and instead of trying to get her to yell at him; he did the first thing he could think of, that he wanted. He kissed her. He kissed her hard and deep, causing her to drop all of the toys in shock, and after a few moments, she had responded to the kiss, wrapping both arms around him. A few moments into the kiss had Mark's hands behind Addison's back, unzipping her dress as Addison had her hands on Mark's belt buckle, having undone that, and the buttons and zipper as well. She tugged his pants and boxers down, as he slid the dress down her arms. He kicked the pants off to the side, and she'd allowed the dress to slide down her arms and fall onto the floor like a puddle, before the two of them continued to get naked._

_And then the two of them had ended up on the ground next to the toys with the redhead's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted hard into her, and her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly as she moaned loudly - or, as loudly as she could, trying not to wake up their daughter. _

_Much later on, the two of them had managed to take their love fest into Addison's room, where they'd had another round of passionate love making. This time, it had been slower, and more romantic. It had all been so perfect. Who knew that a pair of shoes could lead to sex? _

But that was then. This is now. Now, the small blonde haired child was standing there, her blue eyes filled with tears, and Addison was standing there, one hand on the door. Biting her lower lip ever so slightly, she turned around completely and crouched down slowly, taking her daughter's two hands into her own hands and sighs. "Honey, your father may not have liked the color lavender, but he loved what the color represented, to him and I. And one day when you're older, I'll tell you what I meant by that." She said softly, before leaning in slightly, and kissing Ella on the cheeks. "Now come on, Elliebee. Let's get going." She says as she picks her daughter up as best as she could, and begins to carry the three year old down the hallway and down the stairs, before she set the small child down on the ground.

Ella moves toward the deck rather than the front door, and when she reaches the deck; opens it before stepping outside. "Elliebee..."Addison calls out and sighs before heading outside to where her daughter is standing without a sweater. "Honey, we really have to go." She tells her daughter softly, placing a hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, where her unborn child lives as she crouches down to her daughter. "We have to go, Ellie, honey." She says softly.

"No we don't, Mama. No we don't." Ella whines, with tears in her eyes. "We don't, 'cause Daddy's /here/." She whines as she points to the sky, sniffling. "I wanna stay outside, here, with Daddy." She whined, as she continued to sniffle, and Addison's heart broke.

"Honey, we really have to go. We have to go see Aunt Callie, and Uncle Derek, and everyone else, to celebrate Daddy." She says quietly, and Ella shook her head. She wouldn't. She'd done enough eavesdropping to know that nobody had told her mother when her daddy had died, and she was mad. She wouldn't see them. Any of them. "I wanna stay /here/ with daddy. Please, Mama?" Ella begged, and Addison sighed, sitting on a deck chair, waving her daughter over.

"Come here, sweetie." Addison said, and Ella slowly made her way over to her mother, placing a hand on her mother's thigh, sniffling. Addison lifted Ella up into her arms, before she sets the three year old down onto her lap, and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm gonna need you to be a big girl. And I'm gonna need your help, reminding your baby sister about daddy. Telling her who he was, and how amazing he was. And how much you and I loved him. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" She asked her daughter softly, and rather than responding verbally, Ella places her right hand onto the swell of her mother's stomach, nodding slowly, and Addison knows that Ella agrees.

"And being strong, starts with seeing everybody else, to celebrate Daddy, because a lot of people loved him." She said quietly, and feels Ella beginning to shake her head. "Noooo." Ella whined, as she began to sniffle. "But..." Addison began, and Ella bit her lip to avoid sniffling and crying for a few moments, just to listen to what her mother was going to say. "We can stay here until it gets dark. Because when it gets dark, it means that Daddy's with God, and Grandma Bizzy. Alright, honey?" Addison suggested, and Ella nods, laying back against her mother's chest, unaware of the tears that had made their way to Addison's eyes and down her cheeks.

"_I love you, Daddy. Me, and Mama, and Z love you. Especially Mama. She misses you._" Ella whispered quietly before turning slightly to see the tears in her mother's eyes. Sitting up a little more, she kisses her mother's cheek and looked up at the sky. "_I'll take care of Mama for you._" Ella said to the sky, as she held onto her mother, and the two stared at the sky, watching the sun set, and the darkness begin to take over the sky.


End file.
